Stefaeniye's Sweet Life
by LuvStefaeniye
Summary: A new girl comes to the ship and joins the class. How will everyone react to her?  * COMPLETE *
1. Chapter 1

~*~Stefaeniye's Sweet Life~*~

~*~Chapter One~*~

"Hey, did you hear we have a new student?" Zack asked his classmates when he entered their class on the cruise ship. He was late as usual.

Nobody answered him. Cody and Bailey were kissing, Woody was eating, and London was texting her friend Chelsea.

So Zack sat down and then the teacher entered (A/N I forgot her name, lol). "We have a new student today!" she announced to the class.

Everyone paid attention now. "How do we have a new student when we've been out at sea for the last three days?" Cody asked.

"She came on board last time we were in the US, and she's been getting used to the ship before coming to classes," the teacher explained. "Everyone welcome Stefaeniye Raeven Rose!"

Stefaeniye entered the classroom. She had long blonde hair with blue streaks in it and green eyes with lots of eyeliner. She wore a T-shirt with an obscure band name on it, ripped skinny jeans, and black converse. She was so punk and everyone could see it.

"Where do I sit?" she asked the teacher.

"You can sit by Zack," the teacher said.

So Stefaeniye sat by Zack who turned to her and said "Hey sweet thang". She blushed. She thought he was really cute but wasn't going to tell him.

"Okay, today we're going to learn geometry," the teacher said but when she turned around to write on the blackboard, everyone crowded around Stefaeniye.

"Are you rich?" London asked. Stefaeniye shook her head. "No, I'm here on a scholarship."

"So am I!" Bailey said. "We should be best friends!"

"Okay!" Stefaeniye agreed. She was happy. It was her first day and she already had a friend.

After class, Zack smiled at Stefaeniye again. She blushed. She hoped that he would ask her out. She had a crush on him.

~*~To Be Continued~*~


	2. Chapter 2

~*~Stefaeniye's Sweet Life~*~

~*~Chapter Two~*~

Later that day, Stefaeniye was hanging out with everyone on the deck. Zack was working at the smoothie bar and gave her a smoothie for free. It was her favorite flavor, blueberry banana.

Mr Moseby put up a sign nearby advertising a talent show for everyone on the ship.

"Can we audition for that too?" Bailey asked him. "Even though we're in school?"

Mr Moseby nodded. "Everyone can enter! And the winner gets $500!"

Everyone was really excited for that. They all started talking about their talents.

"I'm gonna shuck corn really fast!" said Bailey.

"I'm gonna do math!" said Cody.

"I'm gonna juggle!" said Woody.

"I'm gonna buy things!" said London.

"I'm gonna write a song and sing it," Stefaeniye said. She'd been writing songs for years and she was really good at it.

Everyone thought that was really cool. They all went off to practice their own talents and left Stefaeniye alone with Zack.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked him.

"I don't know," he said. He shrugged. "I can make smoothies."

"You're good at that," Stefaeniye complimented him.

He grinned. "Hey, do you want to go out with me later tonight? We can maybe work on our talents together and have dinner."

Stefaeniye smiled. "Okay! I'd love to!"

She was really happy. She was entering a talent show and now she had a boyfriend!

~*~To Be Continued~*~


	3. Chapter 3

~*~Stefaeniye's Sweet Life~*~

~*~Chapter Three~*~

Stefaeniye and Zack went out on their date.

Stefaeniye dressed up. She curled her hair, she wore really pretty makeup, and she wore a short red dress that showed off her body really well.

"Wow," Zack said when he saw her.

They were eating at a fancy restaurant on the ship. The food was really good.

They got along really well on their date and they really liked each other. After they had dinner, they went back to Zack's room to practice their talents for the talent show.

"What are you gonna do?" Stefaeniye asked Zack.

"I'm gonna play guitar and sing one of my favorite songs," Zack said. "I wanna sing it for you know."

Stefaeniye blushed. "Okay." She sat down on his bed and listened to him.

"You are young, and so am I  
This is wrong, but who am I to judge?  
It feels like heaven when we touch  
I guess, for me this is enough

We're one mistake from being together  
Let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight

You are young, and I am scared  
You're wise beyond your years, but I don't care  
And I can feel your heartbeat  
You know exactly where to take me

We're one mistake from being together  
Let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight  
[| From: . |]

Will you remember me?  
You ask me as I leave  
Remember what I said?  
Oh how could I, oh how could I forget

We're one mistake from being together  
Let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight

We're one mistake from being together  
Let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight

We're one mistake from being together  
Let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight" Zack sang. (A/N the song is Seventeen forever by Metro Station, they're so awesome)

Stefaeniye clapped. "That was really good! I love that song!"

"Thanks," Zack said. "Hey, do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

Stefaeniye blushed and nodded, and then they kissed.

"I love you," Zack said.

"I love you too," Stefaeniye said.

~*~To Be Continued~*~


	4. Chapter 4

~*~Stefaeniye's Sweet Life~*~

~*~Chapter Four~*~

The next day was the talent show and everyone was excited.

Stefaeniye was nervous though. She didn't want to compete against her boyfriend especially because he was really good and she would feel bad if she beat him.

She decided not to compete. She went backstage right before the show and told Zack.

"You have to be in this!" he said. "I wanna see your talent!"

So she decided to perform after all. But she was just going to do it for fun and not try to win.

Stefaeniye got on stage in front of the crowd and started singing. It was a good song she wrote herself.

"I hopped off the plane at LAX

with a dream and my cardigan

welcome to the land of fame excess, (woah)

am I gonna fit in?

Jumped in the cab,

Here I am for the first time

Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign

This is all so crazy

Everybody seems so famous

My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick

Too much pressure and I'm nervous,

That's when the taxi man turned on the radio

and a Jay Z song was on

and the Jay Z song was on

and the Jay Z song was on

CHORUS:

So I put my hands up

They're playing my song,

And the butterflys fly away

Noddin' my head like yeah

Moving my hips like yeah,

And I got my hands up,

They're playin my song

I know I'm gonna be ok

Yeah, It's a party in the USA

Yeah, It's a party in the USA

Get to the club in my taxi cab

Everybody's lookin at me now

Like "who's that chick, thats rockin' kicks?

She gotta be from out of town"

So hard with my girls not around me

Its definitely not a Nashville party

Cause' all I see are stilletos

I guess I never got the memo

My tummys turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick

Too much pressure and I'm nervous

That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune

and a Britney song was on

and the Britney song was on

and the Britney song was on

CHORUS:

So I put my hands up

They're playing my song,

And the butterflys fly away

Noddin' my head like yeah

Moving my hips like yeah,

And I got my hands up,

They're playin my song

I know I'm gonna be ok

Yeah, It's a party in the USA

Yeah, It's a party in the USA

Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)

Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)

Something stops me everytime (everytime)

The DJ plays my song and I feel alright!

CHORUS:

So I put my hands up

They're playing my song,

And the butterflys fly away

Noddin' my head like yeah (Oh, nodding my head)

Moving my hips like yeah, (Ooh Yeah)

And I got my hands up,

They're playin' my song

I know I'm gonna be ok (gonna be okay)

Yeah (huh huh), It's a party in the USA (Yeah)

Yeah, It's a party in the USA

So I put my hands up

They're playing my song,

And the butterflys fly away (flying away)

Noddin' my head like yeah (nodding my head like yeah)

Moving my hips like yeah, (moving my hips like yeah)

And I got my hands up,

They're playin' my song

I know I'm gonna be ok (I'm gonna be okay)

Yeah (Yeah), It's a party in the USA

Yeah (hahaha), It's a party in the USA (Party in the USA!)" she sang. (A/N I know it's a Miley Cyrus song but for the story Stefaeniye wrote it K?)

Everyone cheered really loudly.

Stefaeniye got off the stage and hugged Zack. "You were really good!" he said.

Then the judge announced the winner. It was Stefaeniye. Everyone cheered for her.

She was sad. She wanted Zack to win. She thought he was going to be mad that he lost but he cheered for Stefaeniye too.

"You aren't mad at me for winning?" she asked him.

"Of course not!" he said. "I love you and I'm happy for you!"

Stefaeniye was really really happy.

~*~To Be Continued~*~


	5. Chapter 5

~*~Stefaeniye's Sweet Life~*~

~*~Chapter Five~*~

At the end of the school year, everyone was ready to graduate.

Cody and Bailey were going to college. They were both really smart so they got into a good college.

London was going to stay on the ship but now she had all of her money so she was really happy.

Woody was staying on the ship to work as a janitor. He couldn't get into college.

Stefaeniye got a recording contract and was going to record her first album and go on a world tour right after she was done with school. Zack didn't have a job yet but he was going to go with her on the tour.

Stefaeniye graduated at the top of the class and she was really happy. Everyone she knew was on the ship for the graduation ceremony and they all cheered for her.

There was a party after everyone graduated. Everyone had a lot of fun.

During the party Zack took the microphone away from the DJ to make an announcement to everyone. "I want everyone to know that I really love my girlfriend Stefaeniye."

Stefaeniye blushed.

"And now I wanna ask her. Stefaeniye, will you marry me?"

Stefaeniye squealed. "Yes!"

She went up on stage to take the big diamond ring that Zack was holding out for her. She kissed him.

Everyone cheered really loudly for them. They were really happy for them.

Stefaeniye was really really happy. Her life was perfect!

~*~The End~*~


End file.
